


Last Kiss

by knotbox (dreaminghour)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminghour/pseuds/knotbox
Summary: This is a translation, not my original work. Please send the author your love! ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019777) by [BigLeoSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis). 



> Thank you to BigLeoSis for allowing me to post this translation of her sweet little fic. ♥

It was the only thing that Steve could still do for Peggy.

At least in her final hours to be beside her, to distract her a little from her pain. It also calmed his soul a little after all the commotion with Bucky.

He had sat next to Peggy's bed, had taken her hand, gave her ice.

Until she fell asleep.

And her heart beats grew ever slower and ultimately stopped.

Steve kissed her hand one last time and then laid it beside her on the bed.

"We'll see each other again, Peggy," Steve whispered in her ear.


End file.
